Opposites Attract
by shadowmistx98
Summary: AU. 2 different personalities. 2 different goals. 2 different views. 2 exact opposites. But opposites attract, don't they? Maka has always wondered why a lazy slacker like Soul has one as her vice president and yet discovers that they have a lot in common one day. One-shot.


Hi! Hello! Long time no see! How are you guys? Wassup wassup! Shadowmistx98 here! :)

Yes! Finally finished a one-shot! Sorry if this looks like a little rushed. I still have school tomorrow. :D  
Since I did say I'm going to do long one-shots for the next 9 months, well here it is! Like I said, I won't be doing multi-chaps for 9 months because of school. I hope you enjoy this story of mine! I thought about it last week. To those who saw the picture I drew of Soul in uniform on my deviantart account, here it is...

Sorry if I said to much. I just missed fanfiction *tears of joy* :')

WARNING: OOC. AU. LONG ONE-SHOT.

**First and last section is in Maka's POV. Ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I prepared myself to look at the winners on the bulletin board. I didn't bother to look at the other winners. I immediately looked up at the top if I won or not as a President of the High School Student Council. And there my name was, MAKA ALBARN.

**STUDENT COUNCIL ELECTION WINNERS**

_**President: MAKA ALBARN  
Vice President: SOUL EVANS  
Secretary: JACQUELINE O. LANTERN DUPRE  
Treasurer: OX FORD  
Auditor: TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA  
P.R.O.: HARVAR D. ÉCLAIR  
Sergeant of Arms: KILIK RUNG  
Spokesperson: KID DEATH**_

I bowed my head as I smiled. My head was already racing in thoughts and rejoicing on my victory. But something caught me off guard… I looked up to see it again and browsed the whole list.

_**President: MAKA ALBARN  
Vice President: SOUL EVANS**_

"No… freaking… way…" those were the only words that my mouth can speak that time. How did Soul Evans win? He's just a popular guy in school with a lazy bum. In my party, my vice president was Tsugumi Harudori. Hmph! Looks like Soul won over her… Why did he win? My reasons are:

1. Because he was popular.  
2. Because almost all of Shibusen's students are girls.  
3. Because almost all of the girls are crushing over him.

Man… They didn't even think of what might his contribution be? In my class he's known by the professors as "YOUR AVERAGE SLACKER". Boy, students sure don't know how to choose wisely… Well, at least I won over the other party's president nominee, Clay Sizemore. He was also a popular jerk and often cuts classes and heads over the arcades. People made a wise decision about choosing me. The people who won in Soul's party were Ox, Harvar and Kid while in my party was me, Jackie, Tsubaki and Kilik. I admit, the others who one in Soul's party was independent and reliable, especially Kid, but Soul… NOOOOOO. I was praying that he wouldn't win.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as I looked at the bulletin board.

"Oh, looks like the flat-chested nerd won as president, huh?" a voice beside me said. I slowly turned to my left to see who it was. It was Soul grinning.

"You… You…" I couldn't gather anything to throw at him. Judging him at an early time might be bad. Who knows, he may really be a help.

"Well, I congratulate you for winning the vice president elections" I formally said to him. He just looked at me. How rude…

"Congrats too… I look forward to our boring meetings with you as president…" he then walked away with his hands inside his pockets.

"W-what? You're saying I'm no fun?" I shouted at him angrily. He stopped and then turned to face me.

"Indirectly… Yes" he turned back again.

"Why you! ?" I quickly grabbed a book in my bag and threw it at him. Right. In. The. Head.

"Ow! Damn it!" he landed on the ground head first. I smirked in my small achievement but I knew this was going to be a long hard way.

I'm going to change the high school department for the better! But it's going to be harder than I thought with Soul around as my vice president.

* * *

Maka looked around the meeting room. She was standing in front of the rectangular table, discussing the plans for the new rules. She looked at one missing seat. She sighed. Tsubaki, her best friend and the auditor, couldn't come. She was running errands for the teachers.

"Ok! As you can see the comfort room is supposed to be a room where everything is clean. But now, every cubicle door seems to be vandalized…" Maka paused as she got distracted from Soul moving his feet to the beat of the music in his iPod. His feet were on the table and his hands were on the back of his head. Maka cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Of course, we need to enforce a rule were you cannot vandalize the doors… We can't afford another new painting of the doors… especially the hirings…" Maka said. Ox spoke about the matter, being cooperative.

"But of course we need to make a penalty in case he or she violates the rule…" Ox said. Maka nodded.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for pointing that out. Any suggestions on the penalty?" Maka asked looking at Soul who has his eyes closed still listening to his music. Jackie raised her hand.

"Jackie?" she turned to her.

"Why don't we make it a money penalty? If she or he is caught, then we make him pay a certain amount" she said. Maka nodded thinking about it.

"I guess that's ok, but it'll be a hassle if the student doesn't have any money to pay you with…" Maka said as she got distracted by Soul again but immediately turning back to the meeting.

"Oh, yeah…" Jackie agreed.

"How about we make them paint the walls instead? You know like detention?" Kilik suggested. Maka smiled.

"That's a great idea! Thanks for suggesting Kilik!" Maka smiled at him sweetly making him blush. The only reason he ran for a position in the student council was to be with his "good friend", Maka.

"But when are they going to do that and who is going to provide the paint?" Maka asked. "Students aren't allowed to skip classes…"

"We still have enough money to provide a few paints. And as for the time, as Kilik said, we will do it after class like detention… If he or she doesn't show up, we will be reporting this directly to the office downstairs" Kid confidently said. Maka smiled. She wished Kid was the vice president instead.

"Very well said, Kid. Thank you!" Maka smiled at him and Kid smiled back. Maka glanced at Soul, still with his normal position. And by normal, his feet were still on the table. Maka glared at him but shook her head.

"Jackie?" Maka turned to her again, ignoring Soul. She nodded.

"Yeah! I'm going to list that rule now…" Jackie took her notebook and began to write.

"So what's next?" Harvar asked.

"Well… we could always um…" Kilik pondered. Maka sighed. She couldn't completely ignore Soul as she thought she would. That moving feet is distracting her from listening.

"Yeah! We could always make a lanyard!" Kilik said.

"But we already have a newly designed lanyard from last year. We can't make another one, the students might complain…" Harvar said.

"Oh, yeah… Right…" Kilik bowed his head and thought about more ideas. Maka had her eyes glaring on the floor.

"How about you? What do you think, Maka?" Kid asked. They all looked at her.

"Maka? Are you alright?" Jackie asked worriedly. No response.

"Maka?" Ox asked again. Maka clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. In a second, she slammed the table with both of her hands and looked at Soul evilly who was still unaware that Maka's already throwing a fit. Everyone twitched from their chairs.

"What is" Maka approached Soul on her left and pulled his earphones forcibly out of his ears.

"Ow!" Soul retracted his feet from the table and glared at her.

"Wrong with you! ?" Maka straightened her body before she could continue her sentence.

"How about you? What's wrong with you? I'm not doing anything!" Soul stood up and shouted at her face. Everyone's eyes widened and began to panic. They were in this situation again. Almost every meeting, they would fight. No. Not almost. Every single meeting.

"That's the point! You're not doing anything!" Maka shouted back fiercely.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Soul loudly asked showing his sharp teeth. This is his way of intimidating people.

"Participate in the meeting!" Maka quickly answered back.

"Why would I? This meeting is pure boring!" Soul shouted back again.

"Well, excuse me! Meetings aren't supposed to be "pure fun"!" Maka quoted with her fingers. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Meetings are where you discuss plans for the future and betterment of the school here!" Maka shouted pointing the meaning of this "meeting".

"Psst! Kilik! You're the sergeant at arms! Do something!" Jackie whispered across the table to Kilik as the two council members bickered. Kilik gulped and stood up.

"Uh, guys?" Kilik called out to them. The two paused and looked at him. More like glared at him.

"Ceasefire?" Kilik uneasily smiled. The two looked at him then continued to bicker again. Ox, Harvar and Jackie shook their heads.

"You know? You're not even doing your job right! In my opinion, there are other more deserving than you!" Maka straightforwardly said to him.

"Oh, yeah? The why don't you ask them for your help instead?" he asked back.

"I wish I could, but the students here left me with a lazy, insensitive guy like you!" Maka said. Soul closed his right fist tightly.

"You know, you're getting pretty annoying" Soul groaned.

"Annoying? What do you call yourself, huh?" Maka shouted again on the top of her lungs. Soul raised his closed fist and was about to hit her. Everybody stood up as Soul did this. Maka saw his fist and closed her eyes but still said another sentence.

"BOYS ARE ALL THE SAME! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" Maka shouted as she closed her eyes. Soul's eyes widened. He looked at his fist as he lowered it slowly. What was he thinking? Hitting a girl? No… He didn't want to be like his father who beat and bruised his mother. Kid approached Soul quickly and grabbed his shoulders.

"Soul, that's quite enough" Kid said. Soul bit his lip and gathered his things as he walked outside. Then the bell rang. Everyone sighed in relief that no one was hurt. Sure, the two would bicker every meeting, but not to the point that they'll hurt each other. That was the first time that happened in their meetings.

"Are you alright?" Kid silently asked Maka with concern. Maka opened her eyes.

"He… He didn't continue the hit…?" Maka asked. Everyone nodded. She sighed.

"Maka, I'm so sorry… He's just… bothered with his own problems…" Kid knew about Soul's problems with his family. His mother was battered because of his husband's cheating and alcohol habits. He didn't had the time to focus on school that much because he was guarding his mother from her separated husband, fearing that he may come back and cause pain. His older brother was taken in custody of his father since they both got along well.

Maka wanted to object but she figured out that now's not the best time. She simply nodded.

"I will go now, then…" he said and went out with his bag. Harvar and Ox bid farewell to Maka, apologizing for what happened earlier. Kilik too, apologized and silently went outside. Jackie went to Maka and patted her back. Maka sighed as they went out. Kilik was waiting for them to go outside because he is the one who locks the meeting room.

"Um, bye, Maka, Jackie" Kilik turned to them after he locked the room. They nodded and waved at him goodbye. The two girls walked on the opposite direction in which Kilik went.

"Urgh! I can't believe him! He's such a jerk!" Maka pulled her pigtails downward. Jackie sighed.

"Maka, please calm down, you'll stress yourself again! You'll drain your energy!" Jackie worriedly pleaded.

"Oh, don't you worry about me! I got plenty of energy enough to stress about him…" Maka pouted as they walked to their room.

"Ok… Just for you to forget about what happened earlier… Why don't you join me and the girls to clean the classroom? Since we're the ones in charge today" Jackie suggested. Maka inhaled and exhaled.

"I suppose I can do that…" Maka scratched her head, with her voice softening. Jackie smiled as they both got to their studentless classroom.

* * *

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kim and Jackie stared at Maka as she angrily mopped the floor of the room. They all sweat dropped when she suddenly groaned. Maka went to the trash can and picked it up.

"I'm just going to take these out…" Maka said with her voice a little husky. They nodded as she went out.

"Ok, 2 words and 1 question mark. What happened?" Liz turned to Jackie.

"Did something happen in the meeting again?" Tsubaki asked as she arranged the folders. Jackie silently nodded. Kim rolled her eyes as she threw her things on her desk.

"What's new with the two fighting…?" Kim said.

"Yeah, we don't need to worry about it~!" Patty hopped all over the place. Jackie shook her head.

"That's what's wrong… We have to worry. Soul almost placed a hit on Maka earlier…" Jackie said as the girls' eyes widened.

"That jackass!" Liz slammed her books on the floor and prepared to run outside to challenge Soul to a fight. Tsubaki and Patty luckily grabbed her arms and stopped her from storming out.

"Sis! Chill~!" Patty laughed.

"How can I chill? That boy almost hurt Maka! Don't you think she had enough of her father's vices?" Liz angrily asked.

"I know, but this won't solve anything…" Tsubaki said reasonably. Liz sighed.

"Black Star is Soul's best friend and your boyfriend, right?" Liz looked at Tsubaki as she nodded, blushing.

"And Black Star is also Maka's childhood friend, right?" Liz turned to the others as they nodded.

"Maybe you could perhaps, do him a favor and ask what's wrong with that guy?" Liz said. Tsubaki shook her head this time.

"Even Black Star doesn't know how to approach him…" she said. "Damn it!" Liz pounded her fist on one desk. Jackie then remembered something unrelated to the subject.

"Oh! I forgot to tell Maka about the papers she needs to sign!" Jackie thought aloud. Maka came storming in with a huge dark cloud on her head.

"Maka! I forgot to tell you about the papers needed to sign! And they're due on Thursday 7:00, which means tomorrow!" Jackie said. Maka looked at her.

"Oh… Let's go back then. I have a spare key in my bag" Maka smiled as if nothing happened. Jackie took her bag and so did Maka and went out. The others continued to clean the classroom.

* * *

As they got to the hallway, Jackie was fidgeting her hands nervously. She was thinking of a way of saying it to Maka.

"Is there something wrong?" Maka asked. Jackie looked at her.

"Um, those papers… They need to be signed by you…." she said. Maka snickered.

"You already told me that…" Maka said. "And… Soul…" Jackie closed her eyes as she waited for Maka's raged answer.

"Mmm… I see…" Maka said bluntly. Jackie opened her eyes again.

"You aren't… raged to know you'll have to talk to him again?" Jackie asked. Maka shook her head.

"I'll just have to try my best I guess…" Maka said as they stopped in the Student Council Room.

"I'll take care from this. You can go home now" Maka smiled at Jackie as she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked. Maka nodded.

"Ok, then… Take care!" Jackie waved goodbye and left. "You too!" Maka replied and got back in as she started to sign the pile of papers.

"This is going to be long…" Maka sighed. She then sneezed and sweated. After that, it was followed by coughs and another sneeze. She felt her breath hot.

"_Being in the student council made me tired. This must be the consequence of it… I can't be sick now…" _Maka said to herself. After signing the last paper, she sat down and breathed heavily. Her vision was a bit dark. Then, to her surprise, the door opened. She quickly straightened up so she would look respectful. Oh.

False alarm. It was just Soul. Maka slouched after seeing him. Then she turned to him.

"Well, I hope you're here to apologize…" Maka glared at him.

"Not in my life, lady. Kid just wanted me to check if the room is locked… But it seems like tiny tits is still here…" he rolled his eyes. Maka sighed and made it audible enough to hear for him. Soul was about to leave when Maka stood up.

"Hey, I need your signature here in these papers. These are due tomorrow and I need you to sign them now…" Maka said as she got her bag. Soul sighed.

"I'll just sign them tomorrow morning…." Soul closed the door. Maka's eyes widened. "Hey, come back!" Maka rushed out of the room and ignored the blurry vision. Soul was walking away with his hands on his pockets.

"Do you think your procrastination will bring anything good to yourself?" Maka shouted at him. He continued to walk and ignore her.

"SOUL EVANS! COME BACK HERE OR I'LL-!" Maka shouted at the top of her lungs but suddenly cut off when her vision truly became blurry.

"Or what? Shout at me to death?" Soul snickered but stopped when he heard something fall. His eyes widened and turned around to see her.

"Maka?" he looked at the floor and saw Maka lying down on her side. "Maka!" he ran to her and half-carried her. He felt her neck and forehead with the back of his hand.

"Shoot… Your fever is high…" Soul had no choice but to carry her to the girl's dorm. "How can you still work out late if you already have a fever as high as that?" Soul whispered to himself. He bit his lip.

"Why are you like that?"

* * *

Tsubaki opened the door and saw Soul carrying the feverish Maka. Her eyes widened.

"Maka!" Tsubaki ran to her. Soul sighed and went in to place Maka on the bed.

"What happened?" Tsubaki worriedly asked. "She suddenly blacked out of the hallway… When I touched her forehead, she already had a fever…" Soul straightened out. Tsubaki nodded. She already knew what she was going to do with her fever. Soul sighed.

"Take care of her really good…" Soul turned his back away. He didn't know why he said those words. As he opened it, Tsubaki spoke.

"Thank you for helping her…" she said. Soul stopped and nodded.

"It's nothing" he then got out.

"Even though you two bicker a lot… You still care after all" Tsubaki smiled and ran to the bathroom to get some wet towels for Maka.

* * *

"Dude! It's 5:00! What took you so long? Kid just asked you to look at the SCR and you suddenly disappeared" Black Star asked as Soul approached the two on the bench. Kid read his face and he could tell that something wrong happened.

"Is there something wrong?" Kid asked.

"It's nothing.." Soul swallowed. "I just carried Maka to the dorm. Her fever is high and she blacked out…" Soul said. Black Star's jaw dropped.

"What? How is she now?" Black Star reacted worriedly about his friend. "She's already fine. Tsubaki's taking care of her…" Soul replied. Black Star breathed out in relief. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you almost hit Maka earlier?" Kid directly asked. Black Star looked at him.

"You what?" Black Star glared at him. "I didn't, ok? I stopped before I could!" Soul raised his arms claiming to be innocent.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Kid asked again. "What?" Soul didn't understand Kid right now.

"You're jealous of Maka… How she always remains so cheerful and focused on everything… How she is optimistic…" Kid said.

"What are you trying to poi-!"

"Yes or no…" Kid cut him off. Soul thought about it. For a certain point, he was jealous of her. She was so determined and focused on her studies. She has many true friends.

"Even if I said yes, nothing would change. She didn't experience the same life as mine. My parents are divorced due to my father's vices. If she lived the same life as mine, she wouldn't have been the Maka right now!" Soul persisted.

"You know…" Black Star started. The two looked at him.

"Maka did experience the same thing as yours… Her parents are divorced too because of her father's vices…" he looked at Soul who was surprised of his words. Soul knew he wasn't lying. Black Star had the face that told him "Shut up and listen, this is true".

"And you know why she's like that? The Maka that's optimistic and stuff. That's because she does for her mother. In order for them to stay strong. To live and to survive…" never shall you hear words of wisdom from Black Star's mouth. He stood up and stretched his arms. He smiled at Soul weakly.

"The rest is up to you…" he left. Kid nodded at Soul and left as well. Soul sighed. He didn't know that they had the same life. The only thing that bothered him was her personality. How was she still able to be like that? So bossy, optimistic, smart, cute… What the hell am I thinking? Cute? Pfft.

Soul looked at the sun struggling to stay awake and headed back to the school.

* * *

Soul was about to knock at the door when Tsubaki opened it.

"Oh, Soul… Why are you here?" she asked. Soul looked at her attire. You can tell that she was about to go out.

"Um… I just came here to see if Maka is doing ok… Can I visit her?" Soul asked. Tsubaki smiled.

"Black Star was here a while ago. Didn't you two talk about it?" she asked. Soul didn't know he was there a while ago. Soul just shrugged and shook his head.

"Of course…. Maka is still sleeping, though…" Tsubaki gestured for him to come in and so he did.

"Are you going out?" Soul asked her. Tsubaki nodded.

"Yeah, I should go get some medicine for her. Please look after her while I'm gone!" Soul was about to offer that he'll be the one to buy but before he could say it, Tsubaki already went out. Soul turned to Maka. He sat on her bed and looked at her. Soul gulped and ran his hand through her bangs so that he could see her face more clearly.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know you had the same life as mine…" Soul sighed silently as he looked at the floor.

"Same father who had bad vices… Divorced parents… That's the thing that makes me act like this in school… Lazy… Uncooperative…" Soul then looked back at Maka.

"But you… How can you be like that?" he asked expecting no answer from the sleeping Maka.

"The only reason why I'm always like that to you is because I'm jealous… You're so optimistic… Hard-working… Patient…" he paused. "But how are you still able to keep that up despite of your family problems?"

"Black Star told me that it was because of your determination to have a better life. Better that the one you have. You're inspiration from your mother…" Soul closed his eyes.

"I guess that's really how you have to handle yourself after a hard struggle… Stay strong and stuff…" Soul held her hand lightly.

"I'll try my best… I won't let you down…" Soul smiled weakly.

"I'm back!" Tsubaki opened the door. Soul quickly retracted his hand from Maka's and stood up.

"I'll be going then" Soul waved goodbye to Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded in return. As she heard the door close, the thought-to-be-sleeping Maka rose up, making Tsubaki surprised.

"Oh! Since when did you wake up? Did you and Soul talk?" she asked. Maka shook her head staring at the hand Soul held.

"No… But he talked to me…" she replied leaving Tsubaki a bit confused with her answer.

"I guess that was the problem Kid was talking about… I never knew we had something in common after all the differences we had with each other…" Maka looked down feeling a bit guilty of judging him so fast.

"You know what? I think you still have a fever because I have no idea what you're talking about… Please just rest for now…" Tsubaki smiled at her sweetly. Maka sighed and nodded. She smiled back as she pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Good night. Get well soon" Tsubaki said.

"Good night"

* * *

"Whoa! You had a fever yesterday! That is so cool! You were able to recover in less than 24 hours?" Patty was so amazed on how Maka's immune system works. Maka laughed.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Liz asked worriedly.

"I didn't want you guys to worry… And besides, I'm already cured!" Maka said happily.

"Wow, you are one heck of a girl, Maka" Kim chuckled. Maka scratched her head.

"Well, we better get to class soon, it's already 5 minutes to 7…" Jackie said completely forgetting about the deadline of the papers.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot!" Maka stopped in her tracks.

"Huh?" they all looked at her. "You guys go ahead! I still have some business to do!" Maka ran back to the direction they have been from.

"What happened to her all of a sudden?" Kim asked.

"Oh! The papers! I forgot!" Jackie was about to run after her when someone caught her hand. When she looked at who it was, she saw that it was Harvar. They all looked at him who just appeared out of nowhere with Ox.

"You don't need to" he said. "But why?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say that there's a surprise waiting for her in the room" Ox said. The girls looked at each other, curious to know what was it.

* * *

"Oh, man… Where are those papers…? I'm sure I placed it somewhere here…" Maka looked at the cabinets. She looked at her watch. Shoot. It was 3 minutes to 7. Yes, it only took her 2 minutes to run to the SCR. It's amazing how adrenaline works on you.

"_It's impossible Soul was able to sign and pass it on time…." _She thought.

"C'mon… I need them to be passed before 7…" Maka bit her lip.

"If you're looking for the papers, they've already been passed…" a familiar voice from her back said. Maka turned around and saw Soul leaning at the frame of the door.

"S-soul!" Maka was startled.

"Don't worry, I signed them all yesterday and passed it before you could even remember its deadline… Harvar told me about it…" Soul shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh…" Maka was speechless. Then she remembered what Soul was talking about.

"_I'll try my best… I won't let you down…"_

Maka could remember the exact same words.

"OK, then. Thank you for helping…" Maka smiled and walked out of the room. Maka was outside when Soul spoke.

"Maka…" Soul called out her name.

"Hmm? What is it?" Maka faced at his back who was still leaning on the frame. Then he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry for everything I did and said about you for the past years in high school… And thank you for everything. Even if you really are consumed with hatred because of my uncooperative attitude…" he snickered.

"You really tried your best to knock some sense in me…" Soul said. Maka chuckled.

"Where is all of this coming from suddenly?" she asked.

"Let's just say that it has to come to this one day in our lives…" Soul said.

"You know, I'm sorry too… I judged you so fast that I didn't even consider your thoughts and feelings" Maka admitted her fault.

"It's alright… I'm used to it actually" Soul replied. Maka smiled at him sweetly which in his opinion is the definition of cute.

"Well, let's go back to class together then" Soul offered. Maka smiled and nodded. They walked together to their classroom.

* * *

I have always judged Soul and never thought of what might it be causing him to act like that. I guess that's one thing I've done wrong. All this time, I thought that we were complete opposites and never have the chance to be friends. But who knew that there is one thing that was alike. Just as they say, opposites do attract. B-but I'm not saying that I-I like him or s-something...

My trail of thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. It marked the start of our first period.

"Oh, man! Come one let's hurry up!" he ran leaving me a bit shocked on how he took that bell. He stopped and looked at me. I was staring at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? If you're going to just space out like that, we're going to be late in class, tiny tits!" Soul said. I was about to shout at him with his statement but I was cut off when he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

Since when did he care if he was late in class? I smiled as we ran together in the hallway. I looked at our hands and saw that it was still connected to each other. I never knew Soul could be kind and caring too. When Tsubaki told me that he was the one who carried me to our dorm, I couldn't believe it at first. But now, I understand.

I looked at him as we ran.

"_Well, if you think about it… He does kinda look cute"_

* * *

**_Y_**_****__a_**_ys_! I finally finished my planned one-shot! :D I didn't have any time to finish it since school is here. I missed uploading stories in fanfiction! *mwah mwah***

**I know that there are grammar errors and stuff but please bear with it for a while. I don't have time to proof-read it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this long one-shot of mine. :)**

**~shadow**


End file.
